Twisted Future
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Based on the scariest dream I ever had... Yes, they are ooc. Sorry. IT WAS A DREAM! RATED VERY VERY HIGH TEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been putting this off far too long… my Scooby-Doo fanfic. Here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: all the characters are from Scooby-Doo. Plotline is from probably the scariest dream I have ever had in the history of all dreams.**

* * *

**_'Twisted Future'_**

**Fred's POV**

I woke up, looking over at the warm, breathing body beside me. There was something in me that was calling for an old friend. I was amazed that this was how life turned out, all of us separated. Everyone else had dropped off the radar.

Daphne had been AWOL for years now. She was always coming and going. When she left, no one even noticed. Shaggy, gone. No one even cared when he vanished. He was just gone one day. Velma had left for a science thing and then went off to Japan for something. I hadn't heard from her since. Scooby was the cause of a fight one morning when he ate the last bagel. Was no where to be found the next day.

We all just separated. It was a fact of life that friends drifted apart. I just thought that my end of the line would be different than me laying in my room with some random hooker that I'd picked off the streets last night with a wad of cash in one hand and my cigarette in the other.

She'd jumped in without another thought about it.

So this was the way my life was going, but last night had been too strange a dream for me to forget. Velma. Screaming out in pain. I could tell her voice from anyone's. She was so distinct from yelling "I lost my glasses!" all the time. I could hear her cries of pain. It left me questioning if it was a sign or just another twisted nightmare of mine. I'd had a lot of them lately, but this was the first one that brought back any memories of the gang.

I got up slowly, pressing the cash into the woman's palm before grabbing my jeans and shrugging on a thin t-shirt before pulling my black leather jacket over it and heading out. The woman could show herself out. And if she didn't, I'd have someone take care of her. Her dark blonde hair and jaw-dropping amber eyes were very identifiable. I doubt I'd forget her anywhere.

My home was a small flat in the middle of New York. Coolsville was long behind, a distant memory brought to light once more. It was enough for my room and a couch and a small tv. The kitchen looked like it had been brought back from a reality show from fifty years ago, white and black tiled backsplash and a rusty refrigerator. The ceiling was crumbling to pieces above me as I lived there. No one cared. We'd learned that we could live in places like these without ghosts and ghouls lurking about. It was almost another instinct.

There was some cold winds gusting around my face, dragging my long blonde hair around my face and plastering it to my cheeks, whipping me with the frosty chill. I jogged down to the convenience store on the corner and threw myself through the door and inside to the pressing warmth and comfort of salvation again.

A man behind the desk, a well-rounded fellow, threw me the set of keys I left with him all the time. "Where you headed, Fred?" he asked, voice sounding deep and Asian within his chubby build.

I was used to walking almost everywhere. Anything I needed was just around the corner or a block away from my place. Now I was off to find someone who I'd lost contact with years ago. How was this about to go over? "Goin' to meet up with someone." It was a good way to put it. I was working to find a plan of action again. This was another instinct, planning, plotting, and scheming to find a way to find a trap for any impostor monster.

So I made my own trap. I'd look for Velma. I wanted to see her. Kind of. I mean, I didn't want to deliberately seek her out, but that dream did leave me a bit confused and severely missing the good old days. It was like a calling. A sign to bring me back.

Maybe if I started with Daphne, I could work from there. She would always know where everyone was. She was the social butterfly out of the five of us. She knew everyone who was anyone. Every name, Daphne knew it. Every place, Daphne had an address for it. Any designer that made a purse, she owned each shoe and matching handbag. How much could've changed in the time we were all apart?

* * *

**A/N: leave a review if you liked it. The next part is where my imagination started getting pretty vivid on details…**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter. They may be OOC. Good enough of a warning for ya?**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

**Fred's POV**

I looked down into the pits of the subway. Abandoned and empty except for long shadows and thick waves of darkness. No light shone out as far as I could see. It was funny how Daphne, the vision and image of light itself, had dropped herself down beneath the earth's surface and disappeared into a place with no sun to shine down and give her a nice even tan that she always complained about not having.

My foot touched the first step and I was headed down, pacing myself as I looked down, watching my combat boot clad foot touch each step before leaping down for the next and then the next and then the next.

Yes, she'd definitely changed. She'd become a gremlin of the night and hidden herself away. I'd had to track down numerous people just to find any trace of Daphne that I could follow. And once I'd caught a whiff of her, I'd become a bloodhound on the trail.

So tracking her had been harder than I'd expected. Big deal.

There was a sudden light that caught my eye down the tunnel of the subway. I looked down the tunnel's dark path and saw only the faintest trace of candles or a single glowing candle. So I jumped down into the path that subway trains usually traveled over, careful not to get anywhere near the third rail. The static pulses jumping from it were audible.

Silence followed everything. Each footstep of mine gave the sound of slapping concrete before dying away faster than I could hear it's ending echo. The walls emanated pain and longing, near desperation for death to come.

Man, what in the world had happened to Daphne? Had she really turned into someone that I couldn't even recognize anymore?

The light fell down into the tracks. It illuminated the third rail and I thought I swore I could almost see the sparks jumping off that long strip of metal that raced down the tunnel that got darker on both sides as I looked to each. "Daph?" I called up.

No response came back. I hooked my fingers along the grooves in the edges of the subway floors and hauled myself up into the underground of the concrete jungle. It wasn't as dark as I thought it would be. One single candle lit the space, big enough to be an inferno from the sun. The flame was about the size of my hand and the candle as thick as my arm.

One lone figure stood. Hair frizzed and mussed from what seemed to be years and years of living beneath the surface of the earth, away from the light of day. Dirt clung to her features, which were once so alive with beauty. Eyes sunken into her head, shadows of mystery strewn across her pale and almost withered face. Her expression was solemn as she stared back at me like I was the Devil himself, rising from the ashes.

"Daphne?" I had to ask, my voice sounding choked as it came from my throat. My airways felt strangled. _This_ was what she had turned into.

"We always knew you'd come back, Fred." Her voice sounded demonic, echoing through the underground train station and the tunnels leading from it. "We _always_ knew."

We? Who was we? She was standing there alone, candles surrounding her, only one of them lit, the one with the massive, licking flames. Her pale red hair was alight now, the glow making her shine. Shine like I would've never expected. "What… What happened to you?" There was no way I could avoid the question. I had to ask. I had to know what had driven her beneath the surface of all that is good in the world to a place down here, a place like Hell.

"Life took turns for the worse when you left." Her eyes were accusing, her now pointed features turned towards me so I could see her witch-like nose and the panicking agony behind her eyes. There was no use in trying to hide the truth beneath her skin: she was using some heavy-duty drugs down here. "You let us all fall apart. You watched us leave and never tried to do a thing to stop us. You were ready to have us all die at your mercy, no second glances, no second chances, right, Fred? Isn't that right?" One staggering step was taken towards me.

I took a step back, the heel of my combat boot catching on the ledge, kicking one rock down into the pits of the subway where the trains were supposed to ride all day. Too bad this one was abandoned.

Her gaze became wild and fiery. "You wanted us all to die and leave so you could have your peace. Your alone time. Your little slice of heaven without any friends to stand by your side and say that we were honored to once know you." Her head tilted, the demonic voice coming back as she said, "Because you never wanted to know _us_."

Daphne had lost it. Her mind was now off in Crazytown and I was picking up the last remnants that lingered on the dusty road there. "You guys were my friends," I defended, knowing very well that was a lie.

We were all a team, a gang, best buds just until the end. The end was where it got rocky and rough. The end was where it was exactly that: the end.

She had kept up her pace, now coming towards me more rapidly, her heels clicking against the cold concrete on the floor, scuffing it with dark marks that raced across the gray. And her accusations were getting worse. "That's why you hired all those monsters. To get us killed, right? To get us brutally murdered so that the glory could be all yours!"

I could only stare at her. Once an icon of beauty, passion and lust at Coolsville High, now she was a monster of the living, a zombie among humans, wasting her life away in a rotting subway.

Her advances had suddenly stopped. The clicking of her heels was silenced. Her demonic voice had cut out for a short time and now it was back, seemingly more haunting and crazed than before. "_We always knew you'd come back, Freddie_."

My name echoed through those tunnels, deeper and deeper into the heart.

Before I knew what she was doing or what was going on, Daphne had stuck herself behind me, feet planted firmly on the ground. Her eyes dug into mine as I spun to face her once more. Her head tilted to one side and her voice had returned to normal for a mere moment. "_We always knew you'd come back, Freddie_." Then she took one step backwards…

Daphne let herself fall right down into the pits of the subway, the third rail sparking to life as her pallid bare skin struck the electrified metal.

The second her body stopped breathing, the light of the candle behind me went out.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. The second chapter. Written just as I dreamt it. Leave a review.**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been following the new series, no worries. It's a disgrace to the original Scooby Doo, honestly… but it's very enjoyable…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This came to me in a dream. Don't flame about it. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Fred's POV**

I had to call that a bit traumatizing. Daphne and I had a thing going for a while. And not something like "Oh, let's just go to the movies". It was more heated for a while. It was totally out of lust instead of love. Maybe it was love for Daphne, but for me, I just wanted her. It was the way she was so gorgeous that drew me in, but the fact that she was so hot that kept me holding on until the very end.

I couldn't say that I'd really miss her. It was just Daphne. She was just a fling. She was just another girl. Nothing more, really. But she was my friend before that… I guess the fallout of the gang took away most of my emotions…

But I guess watching her die had kind of made me think that something was definitely wrong with everyone else. I guess I was the one who got away.

Next up on my mental checklist of gang members was Shaggy. I didn't expect him to be doing much better. He was barely making it in the first place when we were still a gang, so I kept my expectations low for him the whole time. And after seeing Daphne, my expectations were even lower for Shaggy.

I had heard rumors of a guy that sounded like him living in an alleyway. Funky sort of goatee thing. Blondish brown hair. Walks like a chimp without fur. Yes, sounds enough like Shaggy for me to believe it.

So I walked down the alley, keeping my eyes out for anything that moved. And nothing did for the longest time. I was already seeing the end of it and the cars that rushed by when I heard something behind me and I spun, putting a hand on the edge of my belt to pretend that I had a gun with me. Because I didn't know who Shag had turned out to be.

And there was only a slight movement, but it was enough to make my mind go into a slight whirlwind of panic. I didn't know what to do if this guy wasn't actually Shaggy.

The only thing I heard was "Fred?"

Panic melted away. No more being afraid of the strange guy who could possibly be wanting to kill me. The odds of that had died down quickly. Unless Shaggy was a serial killer now or something like that. "Hey, Shaggy," I said, trying not to be totally freaked out.

He had totally changed. His eyes were sunken into his features. His chin was only covered with a thin little goatee now instead of the shaggy one he used to wear, untrimmed but still looking good on him. And his hair was a few shades darker, covered in dirt and mud and muck. His clothes hadn't changed much. Baggy pants and an even baggier shirt. He was even thinner now. He was like a walking toothpick. With clothes on. And a voice.

"Fred, we always knew you'd come back," he breathed, eyes glazing over like some kind of zombie. He was staring at me, head slightly tilted to the right side. "We always knew you'd come back." His words turned slurred like he was drunk and I watched him with the fear pumping through me.

Those were the exact same words Daphne had uttered before she…

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran harder than I'd run in my entire life. I felt my heart racing in my chest and the adrenaline pumping as the fight or flight response kicked in faster than I knew what hit me.

I was down the street and in my car in about two minutes flat after running what seemed to be a marathon's worth of steps. I paused, my keys half in the ignition.

Something was wrong now. Something wasn't right. I was the one that watched them all disappear, day by day. I was the one who saw them leave Mystery Inc. each moment as they vanished one by one. And I was the one left.

So how did they expect me to come back?

* * *

**A/N: struggled with this one. Srry. And review!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: finished!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this. Just a freaky dream I had.**

* * *

I was heading back to my apartment in near silence as I passed a shelter. Inside was a massive brown and black Great Dane. The big chocolaty brown eyes were glazed over and they were moving the limp form of the giant animal into a bag.

I knew it was Scooby. The eyes gave it away. I turned my head away just as the light I was at turned green. And I pressed the pedal down to the floor, driving the car at top speeds down the road to get back home.

When I arrived, the whole place was just as I had left it. In ruins, practically shattered. Clothes, papers, and bills strewn across the floor like they were nobody's business. I didn't care who saw my mess no one was ever in my place to see it anyways. Just me. And whatever women I brought over.

A mirror hung on the wall and I caught sight of myself. My eyes were dark, bags and blackening circles hanging under them. My hair was a disheveled mess of blonde flying in every direction. My shirt was apparently on backwards the whole time and fear raged in my dark gaze. Fear of whatever was going on with my friends.

One paper sat on my desk; it was a note scrawled out in perfect cursive handwriting. I picked it up and held it close to my nose, realizing it was from the woman I had had with me last night. I quietly began to read over it, amazed that I had almost missed it while walking to my bedroom for some sleep.

_Dear Fred,_

You probably don't know who I am, nor would you care. I just thought I'd let you know that looking for me would be futile. It would waste the precious time that you have in this life here.

It makes no sense why you'd do anything so sporadic like this. This lifestyle you live is amazing, but it's not good for you, Freddie. You always had things better off when you were with us.

We were always better off when we were all together. That's how we knew.

We always knew you'd come back.

Velma

A lump caught in my throat and I felt my body lurching beneath me at the realization that the woman last night had been an old friend, a companion, a partner. Something more sacred than imaginable. The screams I had heard had been hers, her cries as we made love in my bed. The scars on my shoulders had been from her nails. The discarded plastic had been used on her.

I pressed the note tightly to my chest feeling pain and panic welling inside of me faster than I could push it back down. It rose, threatening to drown me, overwhelm me, take control of my body and seize my mind. And before I knew what was going on, I was reaching for a gun inside the desk's top drawer.

Daphne's fall flashed before my vision.

Shaggy's voice haunted my ears.

Scooby's dead eyes watched me with contempt.

Velma's cries echoed through my skull.

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

**A/N: and throughout this whole dream, I was Fred. Imagine the creepy factor of this. Anyways, please review. Thanks, bye!**

**~Sky**


End file.
